Wishes and Dreams
by Silversparklingstars
Summary: Rose is Percy's twin,the child of the prophecy. After denying the god's gift,the gods want to know why . They learned their past and decided to give her a gift. To meet a certain someone again. Rose/Luke . My first fic. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(tragedy/romance) Luke x OC

The battle had begun. Tears threatening to fall as she stand facing Luke now Kronos.

She wished Luke was still there inside trying to fight wished she wasn't

The child of the prophecy..but Rachel told her she was the one.. not her twin Percy.

" Rose Mary Jackson" she shivered when Kronos said her full name "I gave you a chance

To join me but you didn't,no turning back now"

She didn't answer . Their swords clashed and Rose slashed at Kronos. Big mistake. Her sword,

A duplicate of riptide bounced of Kronos' skin. Her sword skidded across the floor.

She was defenseless. Kronos smirked just liked how Luke smirked. The memories were

painful,

"Luke,STOP!" Annabeth yelled.

We've forgotten she was still there and was shocked when she yelled. Kronos whirled and slashed

Backbiter but Annabeth met it with her knife.

Rose watched frozen as her best friend kept her and the titan's blades locked.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed "I understand now Luke, you have to trust me"

"Luke Castellan is dead!His body belongs to me and will burn away when I release my true form!" Kronos bellowed.

Rose was still knew she wasn't the hero as Rachel has said but someone was going to die but she doesn't know who.

"Your mother,she saw your faith"Annabeth said determined and pained at the same time.

"Serving Kronos,this is my faith!"Kronos replied angrily.

"No!" argued Annabeth." The prophecy,she saw what you would do, it applies to you!"

"I will kill you, ignorant child!" The titan roared.

"you can't! You promised me-us! " Annabeth said.

Rose finally understood what Annabeth was trying to was making Luke fight Kronos back, she needs to help.

"LIES!" Kronos roared out. The titan struck Annabeth and she was thrown across the room.

Kronos walked towards her and raised his sword.

"Family,Luke,you promised" Annabeth whispered sadly. Kronos eyes flashed to blue and back to gold again. Kronos prepared to strike Annabeth once more.

"Luke!"Rose yelled probably by instinct. Kronos or Luke looked at her. Rose limped towards foot hurts but she ignored it.

"Annabeth's right"Rose said "you promised us,you promised me so much"

"I asked you to join me,I gave Luke the one thing he really wanted" Kronos snarled out.

Annabeth was confused. Rose hated when someone mentions thought that was because Luke and Rose was best friends but now , she thinks back what she thought before.

Rose can't take it anymore. She fell to the ground on her knees crying in front of the titan shocking Annabeth and Grover.

"Wha-" Grover started before he was silenced by Annabeth.

"Luke,please.. you promised me...you said you wouldn't hurt me" Rose sobbed out.

"LIES!" roared the titan again this time slapping the scythe across her face forcing her to the side.

"Luke, please..you promised" tears were freely flowing on Rose's face "Please"

"Promise"Kronos muttered and the golden eyes turned blue once more.

"Rosie..you're hurt"Luke muttered.

"My knife." Annabeth whispered softly. Rose had gotten through to Luke, Rose needs to choose.

Rose reluctantly took the dagger from Annabeth. Luke stumbled towards her reaching out his hand as if to touch her then the doors opened revealing Percy.

"Don't touch her" Percy snarled.

"Jackson"Kronos spoke momentarily taking over Luke then gasped,eyes turning blue again.

"Rosie please...he's changing,he won't need me anymore..please—"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed changing backbiter to a scythe but then he collapsed.

"I'm sorry Rosie..I'm so sorry" Rose fell to her knees beside Luke. She held Luke's hand ignoring the growing heat because of the glow around Luke. "I'm so so sorry"

"I have to do it Rosie...you can's do it..It has to be me, I can control him" Luke said sadly.

"Isn't there another way?," Rose cried.

"Please,there is not time..he's changing now" Luke pleaded touching Rose's cheek gently .

She hesitantly handed Luke Annabeth's dagger.

"Um..Ro—"Grover started before Annabeth cut him.

Rose watched painfully as Luke unlatched his armor exposing skin under his arm.

He looked at Rose one more eyes meeting grief-stricken green ones.

He stabbed wasn't a deep but he howled in pain like it he started to glow...Rose has to look away as a flash of energy was released.

Then,everything went silent.

She saw Luke sprawled against the was crying hardly.

"Good...bl-blade"Luke croaked held his hand which was smeared with blood.

Annabeth ,Percy and Grover walked to Rose. Annabeth and Grover has tears in their stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Luke looked at Annabeth 'I'm sorry Annabeth I'm sorry for breaking my promises, You'll always be my little sister"

Annabeth smiled "you'll always be my big brother...you'll go to elysium,you're a hero Luke"

"I'll be waiting for someone there"He glanced at Rose "think..try isle of blest...rebirth 3 times"

Rose wasn't sure if he's asking for permission,if he was,she didn't answer out loud.

Luke reached out to touch Rose's looks like he was about to stop him.

"I'm sorry Rosie..." coughing up blood "Did you ever..really love me?

The other three gasped. Did they love each other?

"Forever and ever.." sobbed Rosie "like what we swore to each other"

He smiled but cough up blood again. He winced in pain,his hand falling. He touched Rose' hand which was on his chest " I'll always love too..forever and ever"

Percy,Grover and Annabeth desperately think of ways to save Luke.

"It' won't work...nothing will" Luke choked out as if he knew what they were thinking. "please don't cry Rosie please"

Rose wiped her tears. She leaned,lips meeting bloody ones. It was their last kiss. The truth crashed to them painfully.

She pulled away from the smiled "Rosie,Percy..Ethan,me and all the unclaimed...don't..never let it happen again"

"Luke..don't leave me" sobbed Rose as Luke's chest stopped rising. His hand went limp. He's dead.

"Rose.." as Percy put a hand on her shoulder but Rose removed it and continue to sob.

Annabeth wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because of her friend,because Luke died..

They never realized Luke and Rose was in love with each never even suspected it.

Everything was deafening. Only Rose's sobs was heard

A few minutes past. The gods arrived with other demigods ready to fight. They were all baffled as they only saw 3 teenagers pulling another sobbing one from the broken body of Castellan.

"Rose..Percy..what's going on?" asked a confused Poseidon whose eyes were so wide.

Rose didn't answer nor move. She just continued to sob.

Percy answered for her "We need a shroud..a shroud for the son of Hermes" his voice cracking at the end.

He was hurt and pained for her sister. She looks so sad and distraught. He never knew that they loved each other. What else they don't know?.

**A/N - This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.**

**Ya know? It's a lil' hard to write a decent and unique story. Haters gonna hate . Lovers gonna love.**

**Don't read if you don't like**

**Please Review :))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose just denied the god's gift of immortality. The gods were still stunned of the denial.

Then Zeus got angry "Why in the name of Hades Rose turn down our generous gift?" . Poseidon shrugged. He too was stunned "I don't know..does any of you know why?" he asked looking at Athena. Most gods shook and shrugged even Athena.

But what surprised them was when Aphrodite said "I know..'. All the gods looked at Aphrodite "You know?!"they all exclaimed. Aphrodite nodded. Zeus growled at Aphrodite "Then will you tell us why she denied?!" .

Aphrodite ignored their rudeness "She loves someone...but they can't be together and she's extremely saddened by this" as she said it an image appeared of Rosie sobbing at her cabin alone. The gods were shocked. They just won a war and they should be celebrating not crying sadly.

Aphrodite continued "she loves him too much" . Hermes asked "with who?". "with your son Hermes,your dead son" Aphrodite said exasperated . The gods jaw dropped open . "what else don't we know? Maybe she betrayed us for that traitor!?" Zeus yelled. Poseidon opened his mouth to yell at Zeus but Aphrodite cut him off angrily "to prove you she never betrayed us...i'll show you their past together" .

Zeus approve of the idea and most of the gods too. Aphrodite waved her hand and took out a vial in her designer bag . She opened it and blue green smoke came out and formed an image . It was clear and not foggy . Then the past began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Flashback-

_Sally must've been exhausted but she shouldered Grover "Go! Rose seperate! Remember what I said!". But Rose just stood there frozen a the monster charged hew mother. The monster grabbed her neck and her mother managed to choke up "Go!". Then with a roar,my mother burst into golden light and she was...gone. Anger replaced Rose's fear and she yelled at the monster "Hey you stupid ground beef!" . Then the monster charged at her but she couldn't side step instead she leaped,kicking of the monster's head and landed at his neck. Rose grab hold of his horn and pulled it with all her might and –snap!._

_The monster roared and flung Rose she landed on her back. Without thinking, she rolled to one side and stab the horn right under his furry rib cage and he disitegrated. She limped to Grover and dragged him to the house crying for her mother. The last thing she remembered was a conversation. "She's the one,she must be" A girl said. "Shush Annabeth,she's still conscious" A familiar voice said . "Will she be okay?" a man voice was smooth and she will never forget. "Luke,bring her inside"the familiar voice said . And darkness engulfed her._

-END-

Aphrodite ended the silence. She squealed "she already likes him" . Zeus grumbled "yea,yeah..to the next video"

Ares muttered to Dionysus "Kinda boring". Dionysus just nodded. Then the next past began

-Flashback-

_Annabeth annunced "Rose Mary Jackson,meet cabin 11". Then someone called out "Regular or Undetermined?" . Rose didn't know what to say. Annabeth replied "Undetermined". Everyone groaned and Annabeth said "I'll leave you to your counselor now" and she left . Rose just stood there .Then a guy stepped forward. He has beach blond hair, twinkling blue eyes and a scar from his right eye through his jaw. "Welcome Rose,you can have that spot over there" the voice seems familiar but Rose shrugged t off. Luke looked at Rose almost blushing. She was pretty alright, with her wavy black hair and sea green eyes...he pushed that thought away. Luke took Rose's hand "I'm your counselor for now,come I'll give you a tour" . He smirked as he saw Rose blushed._

_-END—_

Aphrodite squealed again "They're falling for eachother fast!". Artemis grumbled " Please stop,you're getting us deaf". Poseidon and Hermes was shocked. They never knew this. What else?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"shush...it is starting" Athena said. She was eager to know the truth. She hated not knowing.

-Flashback-

_After Rose won in sword fighting against became her personal trainer. Luke showed her the thrust,parries and blocks. "Now,we fight" Luke said and our swords clashed "Keep your guard up" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now back," Whap! . Rose suddenly slashed the sword surprising Luke and did the disarming maneuver. Luke tossed Rose a bottle of water._

"_You're getting better" Luke told her._

"_Really?" Rose asked._

"_would I lie to you Rosie? " Luke stated making her smile as he took her hand and dragged her to the mess hall._

-End-

"How can he say that to her knowing that he would leave her someday" Artemis said angrily.

"maybe,he didn't know it would be her she would betray" Hermes retorted back.

"Shush.. it's starting, I don't want to watch all day" Zeus grumbled

-Flashback-

"_Do you think I'll ever be claimed?" Rose asked after 2 weeks of were by the lake drinking a can of coke._

"_Maybe, maybe not" Luke replied "And I hope it's not Hermes" "Why?" Rose asked confused. _

"_Because I like you Rosie" Luke said as he stood up and walked off to the arena leaving Rose stunned._

_-END-_

"They like each other!" Aphrodite squealed. "We know,it's obvious" Athena said.

"Why did we never knew?" Hermes asked sadly.

"They hid it well, but they truly love eachother" Aphrodite answered gravely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At Camp

The campers were all celebrating . Some looked for Rose to congratulate her but they never found her.

They asked Percy "Where's Rose". Percy frowned "Must be at her cabin...I'll go see her" . He walked to Cabin 3 . He hesitated at the door but opened it quietly.

"Rose?" . He heard muffled sobs coming from her bed. He saw Rose sobbing on her pillow. He sat beside her trying to comfort her "Hush,please don;t cry" He said soothingly

It didn't work,she sobbed more hardly,shaking slightly.

"He can;t be gone...It's all my fault" she sobbed out "please..leave me alone" as she buried her face on her pillow.

Percy sighed. He knew it was hard..no difficult..almost impossible for her to get over Luke's death.

He never knew,noticed nor realized that they loved each other . As much as he like to hate Luke for breaking her sister's heart, he can't. He was once his friend. He can't bring himself to hate him.

He opened the door,looking at Rose one more time before leaving. He just wished her sister to be happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Olympus

"It's starting" whispered Aphrodite

-Flashback-

_After the quest_

"_Do you miss questing?" Asked Rose._

"_No,not really" Luke replied "So,how'd it go?"_

_As they drank coke and eat blue choco chips, Rose told him all of their adventures_

"_Extreme" Luke stated "It's your birthday next week, right?" . Rose nodded._

"_I want to give you this , this may be the last chance I'll ever get" as he gave her a sea green box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a necklace with a sea green heart , charm bracelet with a caduceus,flying shoe,trident and a heart and lastly blue green pearl earrings. _

"_It's beautiful" Rose gasped out. _

_Luke smiled "Of course, it's for you"_

_Rose frowned "What did you mean this may be the last chance you'll ever get? Aren't you coming back?"_

_Luke's smile slid off his face "Don't you still get it? The shoes?". Rose eyes widened and she gasped "you—your—"_

_Luke cut her off "Yes Rosie I'm the lightning thief" He said coldly with an evil smile to hide his sadness_

"_So..was..it all a..joke? was it all..a..lie?" Rose managed to choke out as tears fell._

_Luke's face fell "No..it wasn't..I really like you"_

"_Then why?! Why Luke!? Setting me up like that as if you care for m-" Rose yelled angrily but she didn't finished her sentence . Luke's lips crashed down to hers..kissing her. It was frantic as if someone might stop them . Then, pain errupted from her left side and she fell. Luke caught her before she reach the ground and laid her gently on the grass . _

"_I'm..sorry..so sorry" Luke whispered "forgive me please..." then he slashed his sword in the air and a portal appeared. _

"_Please..don't..leave..me" Rose whispers. Luke looked back and hesitates but his face turned cold and hard once more and he disappeared from the portal._

_Rose felt tears rolling down her cheeks freely. She saw nymphs near her "Help...please" . Then her consciousness slipped off._

-END-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How could he do that to her! After giving her a gift?!" Artemis yelled angrily. She is really fond of the girl. She offered her to become a huntress but she declines..now she knew why. "After kissing her like that?! He stabbed her?!"

"Artemis, calm down..she isn't dead" Apollo said.

"And the place he stab her isn't fatal..and they were near the water" Hermes defended his son "He must have wanted her to survive!" .

"Calm down...Artemis" Hestia said gently . Artemis calmed down but she was still breathing heavily.

"Why don't we iris message them?" Poseidon suggested. Some gods nodded. So Poseidon took out a drachma and made a rainbow.

"O Iris,goddess of rainbow, show us Percy Jackson" Poseidon chanted. Then Percy appeared walking. It looks like he just came out of Cabin 3. Percy sighed sadly, he still doesn't notice the message.

"Percy" Poseidon called him. Percy turned around and grinned "How are you?"

"Fine, Camp is still celebrating" He said grinning.

"Where's Rose? How is she doing? Can we iris message her?" Poseidon asked. Percy's grin disappeared

"She's still in the cabin, she didn't came out to celebrate, I've just been there" Percy frowned "She's still crying,she's distraught and no I think you can't message her"

Poseidon frowned "ok,bye son"

He turned to the Olympians "She's still distraught, she didn't even came out to celebrate". The gods sighed. They're kinda fond of their niece.

"What can we do?" Apollo asked.

"Let's think of that later,now we finished their past" Zeus decided.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

I'm not gonna post for about a month. Suggestion are accepted . Is my story going well?

Please Review!


	9. TEMPORARILY abandonedplease read

sorry for not posting . This Story is NOT Abandoned...umm.. maybe temporarily abandoned.

I'll probably update after March,when school's over here at my country :))

SO SO SORRY.

Please don't kill me :))

Peace out :)

-Rose


End file.
